Friend and Foe
by Stoneage Woman
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas, enemies from the moment they first met. A quest to save an Elven friend. A journey which makes them question their beliefs about each other. The birth of a legendary friendship...No slash.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 1: Estel Returns Home

-------------------

March 1st, 2951

Rivendell

-------------------

"Estel! Elrohir, Elladan!" Elrond greeted them with a mixture of happiness and anxiety, wondering whether they had brought wounds to be tended, as they usually did, "It is good to see you again." He paused, "Are any of you hurt?"

"Yes, ada," Elladan said, eyes twinkling, "but we're better of than usual. Estel is the only one this time- he has a cut on his back. Just a scratch, but it would be better if you saw to it."

Elrond's expression of immense relief coupled with incredulity sent his sons into splits. They were telling the truth for once, and it amused them tremendously to see Elrond doubting them.

Elrond embraced his three sons, lingering in Estel's arms a second longer than the others', because he was struck by the change in Estel's face. It looked much older than it had done three years ago. Most of his childhood innocence was lost- in it's place was a kind of nobleness that showed that Estel had been doing great deeds. But it still retained the humble nature that Elrond had observed with approval when he saw the boy for the first time, eighteen years ago.

He stared into his son's eyes, searching for some hint of the old mischief, and he found it almost instantly.

"Ada?" Estel said, trying not to laugh.

"What, Estel?"

"You've forgotten something."

"I have?" Elrond said, brows furrowing in puzzlement.

"What day is it today, ada?"

"It's March 1st- Valar, your birthday!"

"_Now_ he remembers! After all those hints. I ask you Ro, isn't ada the silliest creature in arda?"

"I would say no," Elrohir said, grinning, "Because he still as you to compete with."

"Ro!" Estel lunged for his brother knocking his father down as well. The four of them landed in an unceremonious heap on the floor, much to the amusement of Elrond's servants.

"Happy birthday Estel," Elrond said as he tried to get up, "Though I would have preferred it if you had not brought me back a cut on your 20th birthday. What am I thinking- letting you stand there like that when you're wounded?! We're going to the Healing House _right now._ No arguments."

"But ada-"

"I _said _no arguments."

….

After Elrond had inspected the cut on Estel's back from every angle, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Well," he said, "for once your brother seems to have spoken the truth. It really _is_ no more than a cut…how did you get it, by the way?" He reached for a bandage and started binding the wound immediately.

"There was an orc skirmish, and Ro was about to be attacked, and I stepped in." Estel said this in a very level tone, with not the slightest hint of boasting.

Elrond stared at him again, struck once more by the fact that Estel was a Man now- no longer the innocent child who had taken leave of him three years ago. In a rush Elrond made up his mind. It was time for Estel to know the truth.

"Estel."

"Yes, ada."

"I am not your father."

"What?!"

Quickly Elrond explained to him how he was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir. He told him about his true parentage and hailed Aragorn as the one to whom Gondor's throne truly belonged.

There was a silence after he finished.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Estel, or rather Aragorn, asked quietly.

"I had to protect you."

Aragorn accepted this with a nod. "And why are you telling me this _now _of all times?" he asked.

"Because, Aragorn, I can see in your face that you are now mature enough to receive it in the way it should be received." Elrond studied his adoptive son's face to see how he would react to this.

"Please don't call me Aragorn, my lord. I can't bear to hear it from _you_."

"And please call me ada, Estel. I'm still your father."

There was a heavy silence, and Aragorn fidgeted uncomfortably.

Elrond broke the silence. "I know you need time to think about this, Estel, but whatever name you claim for yourself will always be Estel. That was your upbringing, and it will never forsake you even if you wanted to."

There was another pause. "Thank you, ada," Aragorn turned to go.

"I need to speak to you later about other matters," Elrond called after his retreating back, "Come to my chamber sometime tomorrow."

Aragorn paused long enough to acknowledge this and then buried himself in the forests of Ilmadris.

…

The next day found Aragorn in Elrond's chamber.

"We will have a visitor in a few days," Elrond told him, "I thought it best that you know, because the cause is somewhat…_delicate._"

"Who is he? What's his name? Why is he coming?"

"His name is Legolas Greenleaf, he is the prince of Mirkwood. If you convert elf years to human years, he's around your age but he's seen much more of the world than you have and therefore seems older. His father, King Thranduil, is sending him under the pretext of delivering a message. But the actual reason is the fact that he never quite recovered when his mother died two years ago. His mental state is not good. I'll have to heal him."

"I'll help too. The last person I healed was Haldir, and that was ages ago. If I don't keep in touch, I'll lose all the skill you taught me so painstakingly."

"Well. It depends solely upon him. With Legolas, you just never know. But I have some other news for you."

"What?"

"My daughter, Arwen Evenstar, who has been spending the past few years with her mother's kin in Lothlorien, has returned here."

A slight blush painted Aragorn's cheeks, "I know. I already met her. She's…beautiful."

"When did you see her?"

"This evening."

"Estel, I know by the expression on your face what you are thinking. Please don't do it. It's impossible,"

"I love her."

"You can't say that when you've only just met her. And you've never been in love before."

"Call it infatuation if you must, but I do have feelings for her. I'm sorry, ada. I know I'm paining you."

"Let's not think about this for a few years, shall we? It can wait. It'll bring a shadow between us if we try to resolve it now. We have years and years ahead of us."

"Fine. But I'm very intrigued by this Prince Legolas. What is he like? Is he a nice person?"

He's a good person, very much like you. The same fire, the same spirit, the same will. Except that he is more cautious in making friends- but when he does, it's for life. He never abandons then. The thing is that it's difficult to make a friend out of him. He's a little asocial that way. I have known him for a long time, and still I cannot call myself close to him. But _you_ two should get along like wild fire."

"The way you talk, we might be twins! I hope he lives up to your description. And I hope he's handsome. It'll be a poor compliment to me if he isn't."

"Estel!" Elrond said reproachfully.

"I'm joking!" Aragorn exclaimed laughingly.

…

TBC

To make things very clear, dear readers, Aragorn had been living with Elrond since he was two. When he was 20, he returned to Rivendell after doing "great deeds" according to the book. Elrond deemed him worthy of knowing his past and told him everything. The next day he met Arwen and, according to the book, fell in love with her immediately. Love at first sight. This is all according to the book. My partof it is the introduction of Legolas at this point. After this chapter, it'll be mainly about Aragorn, Legolas and some Haldir.

Another thing.

To all the people who are kind enough to read and review this story (if they are any), I have a sincere request for all of you: If you review once and like the story, please, please, PLEASE don't desert me next chapter. Since I can't promise quick updates, I'll include summaries of the previous chapters to refresh your memories and I'll also mail you when I update, if you want me to. Otherwise you could just add me to your Author Alerts list. But only if you deem me worthy. If you don't like the story it's different. Then say why, and disappear. But those who like it, review and continue reviewing for Pete's sake!!

Ta!


	2. Enter Legolas

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 2: Enter Legolas

Previously: Estel comes home on his 20th birthday, Elrond tells him how he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, he meets Arwen and falls in love with her, Elrond tells him that Legolas is going to arrive soon.

…

Legolas entered the hall with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Both his best and worst moments had been in this very hall. He stared around for a moment, struggling to remember and forget at the same time. Elrond unwittingly rescued him from his conflict by saying warmly,

"Welcome again to Rivendell, Legolas! You certainly have been making yourself scarce. I haven't seen you for- was it fifty years ago?"

"Fifty five, my lord," Legolas replied. His gaze fell on Aragorn, whose hair for some strange reason was looking as though it had gone a month without combing. The Man looked…not untidy, but extremely windswept. His eyes traveled to Aragorn's face, and in a moment the observant Elf took in the humble, noble, yet wild expression on his face. A feeling of admiration rose in him, but he pushed it down instinctively, without thinking why he was doing it.

The truth was that he had lost a great many people in his life, and his sorrows had taught him to be wary of making too many friends. He pushed even Elves away, and shunned with chilling certainty any friendship with Man.

Elrond once again interrupted his thoughts by saying,

"As I'm sure you gathered from our conversation, Estel, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. And Legolas, this is Estel, my adoptive son."

Legolas looked in amazement at the Man. Evidently, a lot had changed since he had last been here.

"A Man with an Elven name? This is certainly something…new."

"Actually, his true identity is Aragorn son of Arathorn. He is the heir to the throne of Gondor. I have brought him up under the assumed name of Estel, for protection."

"Well, Lord Aragorn," Legolas said, very formal, "It is a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand.

"Please call me Estel, Prince Legolas," Estel said, shaking the proffered hand heartily, "Ada only told me I was 'Aragorn son of Arathorn' two days ago. I'm not exactly used to the name yet."

"And please call me Legolas, Estel. I will not be 'Prince' anywhere but in Mirkwood."

There was an awkward silence. In direct contrast to Aragorn's warm manner, Legolas had appeared very cold and distant. It was partly the elf's intention, partly just habit. Because of his upbringing, he had learnt to act extremely regal when he was not at his own home, which was why he invariably appeared unfriendly.

But despite of this Aragorn had to admire him. He could not help being put off by Legolas's cold manner, but he admired the way the Elf was able to hide every emotion effectively, even surprise. He was supposed to be so broken by his mother's death that he was here for healing, yet he appeared completely normal. Anyone who saw him would have believed that he _had_ come just to deliver a message.

After a few stunted attempts of conversation between the two Legolas took leave of them and went to find his room. The ease with which he walked showed his familiarity with the place.

Aragorn's questions increased. Who on earth _was_ this Elf, anyway? He wasn't the occasional visitor from Mirkwood- so what was he?

…

That evening found Aragorn in Elrond's chamber.

"What did the message say?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just some particulars about Legolas and why Thranduil wants him healed. It doesn't help much, because I cannot distinguish any change in his behavior. Cold, distant and regal- that's the idea you get of Legolas whenever he meets you."

"Are you sure he isn't really like that? I mean- couldn't there be a mistake? Maybe he doesn't _really_ need to be healed, perhaps?"

"Perhaps, but I can't just not heal him because _I_ think there's some mistake. If his ada says he needs to be healed, then he does."

"That Elf's more trouble than he's worth. He's been here before, hasn't he?"

"Yes…" Suddenly Elrond seemed uncomfortable, "But I can't tell you why because…"

"Why can't you tell me? If he's such a problem I can't see how you could have told him who I really was. You're supposed to be protecting me, aren't you?"

"No, it isn't like that. It's just…with Arwen here I don't want to dig up old bones. And he's not an enemy. It's perfectly safe to tell him things of _this_ sort."

"What old bones, ada?"

"You can go, Aragorn. I just got an idea for healing him, and I need time to think."

Aragorn would have argued, but he realized it was completely fruitless. He turned and walked towards the door.

As he shut it, he saw Legolas standing a few feet away from it. He froze, wondering how much the Elf had heard.

"Is Arwen Evenstar truly in Rivendell?" Legolas said, trying to sound as though it was a throwaway question that had no real significance. But his deathly white face and his turbulent eyes gave him away.

A million questions poured into Aragorn's head.

Does he love her? He's been here before, and ada was saying that it was something to do with her…Oh Valar, does she feel anything for him? After all, he is good-looking …

"Yes," he answered very cautiously, "Why?"

But Legolas wasn't listening. He leaned heavily against the wall and shut his eyes, breathing heavily.

"Oh Valar…" he murmured almost in audibly.

"Legolas? Are you alright?"

Legolas didn't reply for an entire minute, then said in a voice of forced calm, "Yes, I'm fine. Does she…does she know I'm here?"

"I don't know," Aragorn said. "Why? Do you have feelings for her?"

He realized a split second too late that it was quite the wrong question to ask. If Legolas had been shaken by this news so much that he had _actually_ lost his usual composure, it would have been better to let the matter rest as it was.

For a moment Legolas just stood there, struggling. Then suddenly he lunged for Aragorn, knocking him against the opposite wall. His face was pinched and white with anger. His eyes were blazing. At that moment Aragorn understood why Elrond had said this icy cold Elf was full of fire.

"How many times do I have to answer this question?" Legolas said jerkily, voice shaking with anger. His hands fisted around the material on Aragorn's shirt. "How often do I have to make this explanation? Why is it that every time someone falls in love with her, I'm asked this same ridiculous question again and again and again…"

Aragorn fought against the Elf's strong grip, but to no avail. Legolas was past insanity now; it was taking him extreme self-control not to hit Aragorn.

"I don't love her," Aragorn lied, anything to get the Elf off him.

Legolas snorted, "As if you'd say otherwise!"

"Look I'm sorry, okay!" Aragorn said, getting angry as well, "But if it was causing you so much unrest to come here I don't know why you even came. I'll bet you knew why your father sent you!"

"No, I didn't. I thought ada sent me to deliver a message of utmost importance. Otherwise I would _never_ have come here."

"Don't give me that. Just because yourmother went anddied, you had to-"

"Don't you _dare_ insult my mother!" The sound of a ringing slap echoed through the corridor, followed by a stunned silence.

Legolas turned on his heel and left the room.

…

The next day, Elrond came to Aragorn's quarters and showed him a letter written by the Elf. It said that he had important business to deal with in Mirkwood and had therefore had to leave in a hurry. He thanked Elrond cordially for his hospitality, and apologized for his sudden departure.

The letter said nothing of Aragorn. The Man was thankful for that. He did not need his ada to lecture him on this one.

And so another two years passed, with no trace of Legolas. But just as Aragorn was beginning to learn how to forget him, a letter arrived from Mirkwood, which forced him to remember.

…

TBC

And I will stop on that note. It's getting late, so I'll reply to your 5 reviews next time. All I wanna say is this:

That entire fight may have made Leggy seem out-of-character, but there are reasons for the entire thing. And Aragorn wasn't _really_ insulting Leggy's mum.

This Chapter was really tough to write! This is my second attempt. I think I rewrote the fight three times, because I didn't want either of them to seem out-of –character. Okay, bedtime for me now. G'night!


	3. A Meeting with an Old Friend

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 3: A Meeting with an Old Friend

Previously: Estel comes home on his 20th birthday, Elrond tells him how he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, he meets Arwen and falls in love with her, Elrond tells him that Legolas is going to arrive soon, Legolas arrives, he and Aragorn don't hit it off well with each other, they have a huge argument, Legolas leaves Rivendell, two years pass.

…

Aragorn was sitting in the library, taking notes from a book on healing, when Elrond hurried into the library a little less quietly than usual. A letter was clasped in his hand.

Aragorn put his quill down, saying, "Is anything wrong, ada?"

"I should say there is," Elrond sounded agitated as he handed the letter to Aragorn, "Read this. I think you owe me an explanation."

Aragorn opened the letter apprehensively:

_Lord Elrond-_

_I trust this letter finds you in good health. It has been some two years since I heard from you. You must be busy, to have kept me in the dark so long about Legolas. _

_The fact that he's been away for so long makes worries me. Is he coming along all right? I know you are doing your level best to help him, but if he is still not responding to treatment, please send him home to me. If nothing has worked in the past two years, it's not going to work anytime soon. I'll be able to keep a closer eye on him if he's here._

_I hope you will send a reply quickly with the messenger who has arrived. If the news is bad, please send Legolas with it. I cannot deny that I would like to see him again. I am very sorry for all the inconvenience this has caused you and am very grateful for all your trouble._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Thranduil of Mirkwood._

Aragorn looked up. He was at a loss for words.

"You owe me an explanation," Elrond said again.

"What makes you think I can explain this, ada?" he asked innocently. The last thing he wanted was for Elrond to know about the fight. Since it was to do with Arwen, he was in no mood to discuss it.

But Elrond was going to have none of this. "I _know_ you can explain it, because I heard raised voices outside my door the night before Legolas left. I thought it was just coincidence that Legolas left the very next day, and you didn't seem too keen to discuss it with me, so I left it at that. Now I see it would have been wiser to ask you about it immediately." He glared at his adoptive son.

The young Man knew he owed his father an explanation.

"We did fight that night," he said praying that Elrond would believe him, "Legolas overheard our conversation, and was naturally offended. I got angry because…because of the way he was talking. He said he would not have come here if he had known it was for healing purposes. We exchanged a few more words, and then he stormed off. That was the last time I saw him."

"And you didn't tell me this before because…?"

"Because I didn't want to bother you. I knew you would have cursed yourself for being part of the reason for Legolas's departure. After all, you too were party to the conversation he overheard."

"I don't think you're telling me everything, Aragorn."

"I must admit that I am not, ada, but…I doubt Legolas would appreciate it if I did."

"Alright, if you put it like that, I suppose I'll have to let it rest. But _what _am I supposed to do now? I'll have to write to Thranduil and tell him obviously, and we'll also send out some search parties, but to where? He could be _anywhere_, for Valar's sake!"

"I have an idea, ada. Instead of going into the wild next week as planned, I could go tomorrow instead. You said I should try and seek my future; well I'll do that and also keep an eye out for Legolas. If I do happen to come across him, I can escort him back here, can't I?"

"I doubt that's going to help much, but there's no harm in trying it. In any case, Thranduil will also be sending out search parties, and he'll have more chance seeking him than we do. If you _do_ find him on your travels, _please_ don't make him angry again. I'm afraid you've made a very formidable enemy for yourself, Estel."

_More formidable than you can imagine, ada, _Aragorn couldn't help thinking.

"Go and make preparations," Elrond said after a pause, "And take that book along. The way your luck's going, you're going to need it. Come to my chamber and bid me farewell before you leave."

Elrond went straight to his room to compose a letter for Thranduil. He was worried. The Prince of Mirkwood was not well known for lying, and this more than anything made him worry. He knew it would worry Thranduil as well.

His son went off to make preparations for his journey. From the way he had spoken, Elrond could not have guessed that he intended to do more than just keep a ear out for Legolas. In truth he was going to comb Middle-Earth in search of Legolas. It was, after all, _his _words that had sent the Mirkwood Elf off packing, so he could not help but feel responsible.

…

The next day found Aragorn riding out into Middle-Earth. The Man stopped rode to every well-known place on the map, going so far as to glancing in at the gates of Gondor and Rohan, but there was no sign of the Elf. He even made an effort to search Bree, but since there were so many people there, and it seemed so unlikely a place for the high-and-mighty Elf to dwell, he gave this up as hopeless.

When one year had passed with no sign of the Elf, he rode to Rivendell to see if the Elf had come there. But the guard informed him that Elrond had withdrawn his search parties months ago, because the situation had been so hopeless. He rode on, giving the guard a gold coin to ensure his silence. He did not want Elrond to know that he was searching so hard for Legolas. He did not _want_ his ada to suspect how responsible he actually was for all this.

…

As another year sped on, Aragorn grew slightly swayed from his original goal of finding Legolas. He met a few Rangers, got on the wrong side of a few orcs. After one year of riding furiously around Middle-Earth, quite a few people knew him and many of them saw fit to call upon him when they were in trouble. He spent a greater part of the year battling floods, famine, poverty and orcs.

But he kept up his search still. He had come to the conclusion that Legolas must be on the move, which explained why he kept missing the Elf, wherever he seemed to go.

At the end of that year, he rode once more to Rivendell and was met with the same news he had received earlier. Tired and disheartened he decided to visit Bree. That place was one of his favorites, the people were warm and the Prancing Pony was always very welcoming. He wished to sleep in a soft bed and eat hot food for a few days so he could recover his spirits.

…

Aragorn nearly tripped over a group of chattering hobbits. He cursed under his breath. Bree was so overcrowded! He turned and collided sharply with an Elf.

"I beg your pardon," he muttered, not bothering to look at the Elf's face.

"Estel? Is that you?" said a familiar voice.

"Haldir?" Aragorn said in disbelief. He could not believe he found the Elf _here _of all places. It was not exactly…in accordance with his taste. "Well this is…really a surprise!"

"I was riding by here and decided I'd stop at the Prancing Pony for a few days. I was just leaving." He pointed to his bag of provisions.

"I'll walk you," Aragorn said, "Although I don't see why you want to leave in the dead of night, especially when a storm's about to strike. Can't you stay a day more?"

Something flickered in Haldir's eyes. "No," he said, "Something's come up, I must return to my homeland."

"Well, I'll still walk you…what have you been doing in the past eight years?"

"Oh, I've just been here and there, seeing to this, attending to that. How's your healing coming along?"

"Actually, I haven't really healed anyone since you. I've been traveling too."

"What brings you here?" Haldir asked. He began to walk towards the main gate of Bree as he spoke.

"I've been searching for an Elf. His name is Legolas, he's from-"

"Legolas of Mirkwood?" Haldir stopped and stared at him, "You're searching for _Legolas of Mirkwood?!_"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him quite well. I haven't seen him in over a century though."

"Oh," Aragorn said, disappointed, "Well then you can't help me."

The conversation turned to other things. Haldir wanted to know more about his healing. He produced Elrond's book. Haldir studied it for a moment and closed it, saying that he couldn't understand anything.

"How is Lord Elrond? Well I hope?"

"I haven't seen him in two years, but yes, I assume he is well. His daughter Arwen Evenstar, is truly a pearl. The most beautiful She-Elf I've ever seen. I doubt even Lady Galadriel's beauty could compare with hers, Haldir."

Something flickered in Haldir's eyes again. Aragorn promptly shut up, sensing that something was wrong. He put two and two together and decided that something had happened to Lady Galadriel, and that was why Haldir was returning home. He was sorry, though he had never seen the lady before. She was rumored to be very beautiful.

They walked in silence for a few minutes. Just as they passed out of the gates of Bree, Haldir groaned and doubled back.

"I have to pay the watchman," he told his companion, "Keep walking, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Aragorn walked slowly for five minutes, but Haldir still hadn't caught up with him. He walked back some distance. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a dark shape on the ground, in the night. He turned to look, and gasped as he recognized Haldir's limp form lying in the mud.

…

And I'll leave you all on that delightful cliffie! Thank you, darling reviewers:

Zammy- I will!

Grumpy- Thanks!

Lindahoyland- And I look forward to more reviews form you too!

Haldir's Heart and Soul- Please don't kill me for the last para in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Sielge- Not friendly at all! Thanks for reviewing.

ALL OF YOU PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!!


	4. Secrets

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 4: Secrets

Previously: Estel comes home on his 20th birthday, Elrond tells him how he is Aragorn son of Arathorn, he meets Arwen and falls in love with her, Elrond tells him that Legolas is going to arrive soon, Legolas arrives, he and Aragorn don't hit it off well with each other, they have a huge argument, Legolas leaves Rivendell, two years pass, a letter arrives from Mirkwood showing that Leoglas never went to Mirkwood, Aragorn combs Middle Earth to search for him for two years and does not succeed, he bumps into Haldir at Bree, he finds Haldir's limp form on the ground.

Aragorn dropped to the ground. He reached his hand out and turned Haldir over on the ground, praying he wasn't dead. But the icy skin and the blank staring eyes told their own story. He put out a shaking hand and closed his friend's eyes. A sob shook his shoulders and he dimly wondered how something like this could have happened. His friends had seemed in perfect health when they had parted just minutes ago…

He heard footsteps approaching, and looked up. At first he couldn't see the person through his tears, nor did he wish to. He was too bowed by his grief to care who it was. It was only when he heard a sharp intake of breath that he blinked away his tears and actually looked. His eyes widened as he saw the one whom he'd been seeking for the past two years. Legolas. Leaning on a tree, with his eyes closed, taking deep unsteady breaths.

It was almost as if they were back in Rivendell, when Aragorn had foolishly asked him if he had feelings for Arwen. Except that this time the Elf wasn't angry.

They stayed silent for some minutes. The rain began to pour down on their heads, but neither of them moved.

"Shall we take him to Lothlorien today or tomorrow?" Aragorn finally asked.

"Lothlorien? Why would you want to take him there?"

"For…for the funeral."

"_Funeral?!_"

They were both staring at each other in utter amazement. Legolas figured it out first.

"Are you completely blind, Aragorn, or have you not noticed that he's still breathing?" he exclaimed, "And you were planning to heal _me!_"

But Aragorn was not listening. He stared intently at Haldir for a moment…and mentally kicked himself when he saw that Legolas was right. He jumped to his feet, a glimmer of hope shining in his heart, but it was gone the moment he saw the Elf's face.

"If he isn't dead, what's wrong?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Legolas didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Aragorn said more forcefully. "Tell me, for Valar's sake!"

Legolas turned away. "It's a disease," he said as emotionless as if he were informing Aragorn about the weather, " 'The Deathless Sleep' some call it. It has taken twenty Elves not counting Haldir. All have passed into darkness eventually…that is…all but one."

"Who?" Aragorn said, not daring to hope, "How?""

Legolas turned to face him again. An odd expression was on his face.

"I don't know how," he said softly.

"But you know who." It wasn't a question; it was a statement.

Legolas didn't say anything for a full minute.

"Who was it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked again.

"Arwen Undomiel," the Elf sighed.

…

After five hours of riding in uncomfortable silence, Aragorn discovered the difficulties of taking a three-day journey to Rivendell in without speaking a word.

"Where have you been the last four years?" he asked abruptly, when the silence grew too heavy.

"Around," the Elf replied evasively.

"I've been seeking you for the last two years. We received a letter from your ada and realized you had not gone to Mirkwood. Ever since then, I've been combing Middle-Earth trying to find you. _Where_ on arda have you been?"

"Ada sent a letter?" Legolas asked, surprised.

"Yes of course he did. He thought you were still in Ilmadris, and he wrote to Elrond asking about you. We sent out search parties for you and wrote back. No doubt he's worried sick."

"I started off for Mirkwood, but I got…detoured."

"Well isn't that just like you?" Aragorn said sarcastically. The words slipped out before he could stop himself. He was irritated by Legolas's lack of concern for all the people, including Aragorn, who had desperately been seeking him out for the past four years.

Legolas gave him a cool look, "I don't see why I have to justify myself to you, but I _wasn't_ just wandering somewhere. I avoided Mirkwood for reasons which you have no business knowing. I've been in Bree for the past year and a half."

"_You_ were at Bree?" Aragorn's jaw could have hit the floor.

"Yes Aragorn, _I _was at Bree. I don't see how it could matter to you, though. I can go where I chose to, and it's very easy to hide in Bree when there are so many people."

"So you've been hiding have you?"

Legolas said nothing, merely looked irritated that he had let this information slip.

They continued on in uncomfortable silence for sometime. Aragorn glanced at the Elf every now and then. His curiosity as well as his anger had been aroused. What was Legolas hiding? How did he know so much about Haldir's disease? How did he even _know_ Haldir?

And he had also noted that Legolas was calling him 'Aragorn' and not 'Estel.' It was subtle way of showing he did not want his friendship. Now that four years had gone by, he was relatively comfortable with his 'new' identity, but he still preferred to be called 'Estel.' He did not _mind_ being called 'Aragorn' but he knew very well that for as long as this continued, he and Legolas could never really be friends.

…

Morning came and they rested; more for the sake of their horses than themselves. Aragorn stretched out beside the makeshift stretcher they had made for Haldir and stared at the morning sky. After the cold night it felt nice to feel the sun on his face. He shut his eyes, and heard Legolas settle down on his bedroll as well. He drifted off to sleep.

When he woke later, Legolas was still asleep. The Elf was lying on his side, his right hand clasped around Haldir's wrist. It was strange, he thought. For the first time he was seeing Legolas expressing, if subconsciously, an emotion that wasn't extreme. With him it had either been unrestrained anger, unimaginable sadness, or nothing at all. But no, he realized with a hint of dark humor. Even this emotion was extreme. This was unbreakable friendship. There was nothing moderate about it; it was just the fact that it wasn't negative as the others had been.

He sighed, and took his water skin from his pack and washed his face with some water. Yawning, he looked at the position of the sun and saw that it was much higher than it had been when they had first gone to sleep. He glanced at Legolas again and hesitated. Perhaps he should wake him later. He had the call of nature to contend with. He wandered off to a hidden spot, deciding to wake Legolas later.

When he returned to wake Legolas, he saw that the Elf was having a nightmare. Dripping with sweat, his hand was clenched in a death-like grip around Haldir's wrist.

"Legolas!" Aragorn tried to shake him awake. The Elf lashed out instead.

"No, you wont do it," he yelled desperately, "What do you think will become of me if-"

"Legolas!" Aragorn shook his shoulders.

Legolas jumped to his feet suddenly. "HALDIR!" he screamed, startling Aragorn nearly out of his wits.

"Legolas it's alright, he's alright, you can let go of him," Aragorn said comfortingly. The Elf was shaking head to foot. For a few seconds he did not move. Then he suddenly dropped Haldir's hand as if it had burned him, and strode off without another word.

Aragorn looked down and saw a red mark on Haldir's hand where Legolas had held it. He shook his head. The Elf had so many secrets…for an instant he wished that he hadn't woken him up, so he could have found out some of them. But he knew he had been right in waking him when he did, for the nightmare had shaken Legolas more than anything had so far.

It was fifteen minutes before the Elf returned, by which time Aragorn had already started a fire to cook them some food.

"What do you want?" Aragorn asked, frying some dried meet for himself.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry, thank you."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows in wordless inquiry and the Elf just shrugged his shoulders and turned away. After a few minutes, he turned back saying "I apologize for waking you with my nightmare. It is-"

"You didn't wake me, I was awake already."

"But I must warn you that I have these nightmares every time I try to sleep. I am sleeping less, but that obviously isn't working. I would sleep at a distance from you, but I know you will not want to part with Haldir, and neither do I, so I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with me."

"That's alright. It doesn't matter much anyway…I can wake you."

Legolas nodded and sat down, staring moodily at the ground. He was not happy with the state of affairs as they were. He did not want the adan to see his weakness. But what choice did he have? He rubbed his eyes and tried to keep awake. This was the first time he had slept in a week, and he hadn't slept nearly enough.

"Are you having tea?" he asked the adan.

"Yes, I think I will," Aragorn replied.

"Then please make some for me as well, if you don't mind," Legolas tried to sound polite. He would not have asked otherwise, but he needed the tea to keep himself awake.

…

Night came, and Legolas did not sleep. Nor did he sleep the next day. He practically lived on tea, not eating or drinking much else. Aragorn wondered at this, but was not altogether displeased, since it meant that his sleep was uninterrupted. Besides, he was not thinking of Legolas anymore. As the Last Homely House came into view he breathed a joyful sigh at being home again.

…

TBC…

Question: How do Middle Eartheans tell the time? I know they can, but did they use the sundial, or did they use the stars?

Thank you to my six reviewers. But it's getting late and I'm must get to bed, so I'll reply next time.

Hope to see you again soon!


	5. Meeting with Arwen

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 5: Meeting with Arwen

Previously:Aragorn suddenly meets Legolas, finds out from him that Haldir as a disease called 'The Deathless Sleep' and that the only survivor of this disease is Arwen, they ride to Rivendell together.

As soon as he the Last Homely House loomed into view, Legolas stopped his horse as if its sight had burned him.

"I won't go further," he said in a constrained voice.

"Why not?" Aragorn asked, also stopping.

Legolas shook his head, "I'll wait here while you speak to Arwen."

"Shouldn't we consult my ada first?"

"No!" Legolas said, eyes widening in alarm, "don't do that!"

Aragorn frowned in puzzlement, "Why not? You're acting very strange- what's the matter with you?"

"It's just that…well, Lord Elrond doesn't know what happened to Arwen. I don't think this is the best of times for him to find out."

Aragorn raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Her own ada doesn't know and _you_ know about this?"

The Elf kept his silence, and Aragorn sighed, "Alright, you can keep your secrets. But you _have_ to come with me."

"No!"

"What am I supposed to tell her- 'Arwen, I know that you're the only one who survived this disease, I know that your ada doesn't know, but I can't tell you how I know. This complete stranger here has fallen prey to it, so could you tell me how to cure him?'"

"Haldir is not a complete stranger."

"That doesn't change anything."

Legolas struggled for a minute, and then said, "Fine, but on one condition. You do all the talking. Tell her I told you, but don't make me talk to her."

Aragorn's puzzlement increased, "What if she wants to talk with you?"

Legolas shuddered convulsively, "Oh, she won't. Believe me, she won't."

The look on his face made Aragorn's suspicions return again. He had decided that there was nothing between Legolas and Arwen when they had fought about the matter four years ago, but now he was not so sure anymore. There had probably been a fight between them, Aragorn decided; that was probably why Legolas was acting so uptight.

"Fine, then. Let's go," he said.

They rode the rest of the way to the Last Homely House and Aragorn gave their horses in charge of one of the guards. Between them they carried Haldir through a back way, which no one ever used. Legolas seemed as familiar with it as Aragorn was, which made Aragorn even surer that Legolas had once been closely associated with this house.

When they had reached inside, Aragorn was faced with a dilemma. He opened the door to Arwen's room, and found that it was empty. He had no idea where she spent her spare time.

He turned to Legolas, saying, "I'm not sure where she is now. This is her room, though."

"Lay Haldir on the bed, then," Legolas said. They lifted him off the couch they had placed him on and carried him into Arwen's room.

"Do you know where she could be?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes, in fact, I think I do. I'll stay here and keep an eye out for Lord Elrond and you go search for her near the large fountain. Just go down this corridor and turn right, you won't miss it.

Aragorn walked out of the room, and found Arwen where Legolas said she would be. His suspicions increased (how would Legolas know so much about Arwen's habits if there was nothing between the two of them?), but he forgot about these when he saw that she was as beautiful as ever. Color rose in his cheeks. Stay calm, he ordered himself.

"Arwen?"

"Estel!" she greeted him with a bright smile, "It is good to see you once more. What brings you here?"

"Arwen, I come with bad news."

Her smile faded slightly, "What is it, Estel?"

"I think you'd better come to your room," he lowered his voice, "We'll talk there."

She followed him through the corridor and to the door, and was just about to open it, but he stopped her and decided he would warn her about what she was going to see inside.

"Arwen, Legolas is in there." Instinct told him to leave explanations about Haldir till she had seen him.

"What?" Arwen said faintly, as if she didn't want to believe it.

"Legolas- he's in there, and he's- Arwen, are you alright?!" Arwen had turned as white as a ghost. He steadied her with his arm as she swayed slightly. "Are you alright?" he repeated.

She did not speak for a full minute. He said softly, "I can understand why you would react thus. I know from bitter experience that he is a very formidable foe to have."

"Who can tell the difference between friend and foe, Aragorn?" she said softly, putting a hand to his cheek, "A friend can betray and hurt you far more than a foe can, because a friend always has more power over your heart than a foe. Do not be so quick to decide friend from foe, Aragorn. It was my biggest mistake."

She turned away from him and opened the door. Legolas was standing looking out of the window. He swung around as soon as she walked in. They stared at each other for a long moment. Arwen's eyes were turbulent but Legolas's were impassive. Then Legolas lowered his gaze to her bed, on which Haldir was lying, ghost-like as ever. Her eyes followed his and she gave an inarticulate cry as she saw him.

"Is he dead?" she asked as she rushed to his side, "He isn't dead, is he?"

Legolas refused to look at her. Aragorn answered for him, feeling very awkward, "Legolas tells me it is the Deathless Sleep. He says you were the only one who survived it. Naturally we came to seek you to find out…how…or what exactly happened."

If possible, Arwen grew even whiter than she was already. She dropped weakly onto the bed.

"I don't know," she replied.

"_What?_" Aragorn couldn't believe his ears.

"I, well, I don't know exactly how I came out of the stupor but I know how and why I went into it." She hesitated for a moment, and then said, "An Elf hurt me, not physically, but verbally and mentally. He…well you could say he broke my heart. I passed into a stupor. Again and again, the scene when he hurt me replayed itself to me and I thought I might die of the hurt it caused. But then suddenly the Elf before me dropped down on his knees to beg forgiveness. It was the first time it had ever happened. He begged and begged and suddenly screamed in pain. I rushed to his side and heartily forgave him…and then I woke up."

"So you're saying that this disease is caused by being deeply wounded by words from a person you care about?" Aragorn said, more than a little incredulous.

"That…that is exactly what I am saying," Arwen said, "Does it help you any?"

"Yes," Legolas said, standing up suddenly, "It helps immensely, thank you. We'll be on our way now."

"No!" Arwen said, "You must eat before you leave." She hesitated, and then turned to Aragorn, "Do you like apples?"

"I beg your pardon?" Aragorn wondered if he had heard right.

"Apples. Do you like them?"

"Well…yes but…"

"I hate apples!" Legolas said vehemently, "We must go _now_." Aragorn's surprise increased as he heard Legolas.

_He hates apples? But we had them for breakfast just yesterday. What in all of arda is going on here?_

"Aragorn likes them doesn't he?" Arwen said, bearing down on him, "Don't you like them, Aragorn?"

"I, well…you could say so, yes," Aragorn said, utterly bewildered by now.

She rose and took from her cupboard two apples and a knife, and started to cut them.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas and received another shocked. He was staring intently at Arwen as if he was willing her, or expecting her, to do something. As Aragorn watched, his expression changed and he dropped into a chair suddenly and closed his eyes. His hands gripped the sides of his chair so tightly that they turned white. He was so pale that Aragorn noticed for the first time the dark circles under Legolas's eyes, how pale and unfed he was looking, and how exhausted.

_He hasn't slept in days._

He face was a mask of misery and pain. He had not even looked so unhappy when Aragorn had asked him about Haldir and the Deathless Sleep.

His attention was drawn towards Arwen again when he heard a clang and a stifled gasp. She had cut her finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked, rushing to her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said distractedly, glancing in Legolas's direction, then in Haldir's, and then in Legolas's again. Aragorn also glanced down at Haldir, and his heart twisted as he saw his unchanging condition.

After he had made sure that Arwen's hand was, in fact, quite all right, he glanced at Legolas again. The Elf was on his feet, his face once again impassive.

"We have to go," Legolas said firmly. He lifted Haldir onto his shoulders, carrying him like a rag doll. Aragorn followed, throwing a sidelong glance at Arwen as he left. He half expected her to stop them, but she didn't. She just stood there, a half cut apple clenched in her hand.

Aragorn stopped Legolas before they left, and insisted that he write to Thranduil. After much argument Legolas did so, and then they rode away into the distance, leaving Arwn and the Last Homely House behind them.

…

TBC

Review replies:

gods sent angel- Thanks!

lindahoyland- you thought that was conflicted? Wonder what you thought of this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.

Haldir's Heart and Soul- Oops, I guess you over-reacted a LOT.Whew, whew, and double whew. I thought you would cease to read this story.

Question: Is the 'previoulsy' thing at the beginning of each chapter helping, or should I do away with it?

Please R &R! Ta!


	6. Arguements

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 6: Arguments

Previously: Legolas and Aragorn arrive at Rivendell, meet Arwen, Legolas and Arwen act really strange about each other, Aragorn begins to suspect they have feelings for each other, they leave Rivendell.

…

After two hours of riding, when they had left the borders of Rivendell behind them, they stopped to rest themselves and their horses. Legolas had not spoken since they had left the Last Homely House, and Aragorn hadn't tried to get him to, for he too was preoccupied. He was now sure that there was something between Legolas and Arwen and he did not know what _he_ was supposed to do.

Should he stop loving her? Or rather, since the former was close to impossible, should he stop _showing_ her that he loved her? Should he back off when he was not even sure how things stood between Legolas and Arwen? He threw a sidelong glance at the Elf, who was sitting on a rock and staring moodily at the ground. The sight reminded him that Legolas was hungry and desperately in need of sleep.

Aragorn battled with his pride for some minutes, and then decided that if he allowed Legolas to continue like this, he'd have to worry about two invalids instead of one. He rose and started gathering firewood to start a fire and cook for both of them.

Legolas saw him and said, "I'm not hungry, don't make anything for me."

"You _are_ hungry, and I will _make_ you eat if you don't yourself."

Legolas shot him an irritated look, "What the hell is your problem, Aragorn? I said, I'm not hungry and I don't want to eat. If you're making tea however, I will have some."

Aragorn stood up with his arms full of firewood, and said firmly, "You are_ not_ having tea again. You'll eat whatever I make for you, and I'll wager you'll thank me for it afterwards."

"What the hell do you want me to do, Aragorn?" Legolas hissed angrily rising to meet Aragorn's gaze, "If I eat, you know as well as I do what will happen. I will sleep because I have a full stomach, and when I sleep, I have nightmares. I won't get any rest out of it, and neither will you." He glared at Aragorn.

"I'm making broth, and a very light one at that. It will just give you some energy; sustain you, so that you won't have to sleep in the night," he paused, realizing that if Legolas was to listen to him, he should not sound so concerned, "Otherwise do you think I would be mad enough to ruin my sleep for you?" This sentence had the required effect and after little more argument, Legolas acquiesced.

Aragorn moved towards his pack, and took out some salted meat. He brought some water from a nearby stream and started boiling it. The broth took an hour or so to get done, but the result was worth it.

It was apparent that Legolas enjoyed it, though he did not say anything. Aragorn also enjoyed the hot meal heartily; it had been their first in a long time. Halfway through the meal, Legolas yawned. A suspicion flashed across his mind.

"You put something in this, didn't you?" he said, setting his plate down.

"So what if I did?" Aragorn said, hiding a smile.

"Why can't you understand that-" Legolas started hotly, but Aragorn held up a placating hand.

"If it's any consolation, I put the same herb in my portion too."

"It's no consolation at all!"

They sat in uncomfortable silence and Aragorn yawned loudly.

"Well, I'm going to retire now," he said standing up, "You can sit there and battle sleep for the rest of the night, or you can follow my example."

"Just what _did_ you put in the broth, anyway?"

"A leaf of athelas, and another herb that ensures dreamless sleep for as long as you need it."

"Which means what, exactly?"

"It means that you won't wake until you're fully rested. And it assures dreamless sleep till then."

"What?!" Legolas's eyes widened in alarm, "But we're running out of time. I'll be asleep for _two days_ if that's the case. We'll lose two days if we don't start now."

"Start _where_? What are you on about _now_?"

"Look, we have to start combing Middle Earth as soon as possible. We have to find the person who mentally hurt Haldir enough for this to happen."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Oh great. Then I don't see what the problem is if you spend the next two or three days sleeping if you don't even know what to do."

"Well, Mr. Know It All, the problem is that if we don't find the person within a year, Haldir will die."

A shocked silence followed his words.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Aragorn exclaimed.

"Because you didn't ask."

"Typical. Only you could give an answer like that. Well since I can't exactly regurgitate the contents of my stomach now, I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do too. When you wake we'll head for Bree, since that's where he was when all this started. There's no use crying over split milk, so good night!"

"Good night, and I'd appreciate it if you let me decide for myself whether there's use or no use doing!"

…

Aragorn woke the next day when the sun was shining high above his head. Blinking a few times, he got up and looked to his left. Legolas was fast asleep, sitting with his back against the rock. It was obvious that the obstinate Elf had tried to keep awake the night before, without succeeding.

Sighing, Aragorn lifted him, and put him on his own bedroll. He glanced in Haldir's direction and saw that he was still as unmoving and death-like as before. He washed his face, and wondered how he could spend the long day ahead of him. He finally decided he would smoke some pipe weed and search Elrond's book on healing for a cure for The Deathless Sleep.

The Deathless Sleep is an incurable disease, it said in Elrond's neat handwriting, it traps the victims in a strange, death-like slumber for one year, after which it causes death. In all cases, the victim starts to regain his or her pallor in the last few days of their existence. This is often read as a false sign of recovery. The cause of this disease is as yet unknown. It has taken nineteen victims, and none have survived. The only race known to suffer from this disease so far are the Elves.

This confirmed what Legolas had said, that Elrond did not know that his daughter had fallen prey to the disease once, and more amazingly, had come out of it too. He wondered yet again how this was possible. A secret of this sort was very hard to keep. He glanced in Legolas's direction wondering for the thousandth how the Elf had come to know it.

He spent the rest of the day flicking through the book to try and find more information, but the attempt was in vain.

Legolas did not stir that entire day. He heated the remains of the broth and had some that night, knowing that there was no danger of his sleeping too late the next day since he had rested completely the night before. Sure enough, he awoke early the next morning. He stared up at the morning star for some minutes and then spotted the shadow of a bird flying away from a tree. The sight brought the memory of a song back to his mind. He began to hum it under his breath.

"What's that?" Legolas said suddenly, startling him.

"You're awake?" Aragorn said, sitting up.

"Yes, I've been awake for the last hour. I packed all our things. Here, eat these," he tossed a couple of apples in Aragorn's direction, "What were you singing?" Legolas asked again.

"It's just an old song. One composed by an old friend of my ada's when they were marching to Mount Doom to fight Sauron. His friend died in the war, and ada sings it every year to honor him. It's become a ceremony in Rivendell, actually. I was just reminded of it."

"Let's here it, then."

"Are you sure? I don't sound very good first thing in the morning."

"Sing it, Aragorn."

"See yond bird,

In it's flight,

Far above the shadows

Of this sad time.

If I were a bird,

Free to fly,

I'd soar above the sorrows

Of this sad night.

But -"

"So that's all this entire thing means to you? Just a shadow, which you would give up if you could?" Legolas's voice was shaking in anger.

"But I-" Aragorn was too surprised to speak coherently; Legolas's violent reaction was completely unanticipated.

"Shut up Aragorn. Why don't you just leave? If this is such a bloody punishment, why the hell don't you just go home?! You make me sick!"

"And you make me sick," Aragorn exclaimed, his temper rising, "You didn't even hear the whole song."

"I don't want to hear the anymore of that ridiculous song!"

"The rest of the song, for your information, speaks about how the bird, like every living creature on this Earth, has duties to perform, and how it wishes it could be on the ground rather than searching everywhere for food for its younger ones. The singer reminds himself that he should do this duty, which in truth is no duty, but an obligation to protect his best friend- Middle Earth. And he smiles while doing it, too, because rather than have Middle Earth taken because of his negligence; he would give up his life for it, which is just what he ended up doing," he paused, "And that's exactly how I feel about Haldir. Do not underestimate me, Legolas. Just because I didn't know him as long as you did, he doesn't mean less to me than he does you."

"I'm sorry," Legolas apologized stiffly.

"Well I'm sorry too, Legolas, that you can't be less hasty. I haven't forgotten that slap you gave me four years ago, but I'm not going to return the favor, because I have much infinitely more self control than you do!" Aragorn rose and closed his bag. He leapt onto his horse, got off it again, and lifted Haldir onto it. He rode off as quickly as he could with Haldir's weight in front of him, half wishing that Legolas would not follow him.

But, as expected, he did.

…

TBC

Review replies:

Haldir's Heart and Soul: Thanks for reviewing.

Gods sent angel: Thank you for the compliment, and keep reviewing.

Lindahoyalnd: Thank you for reviewing and you're welcome. I'd like to say I'm really impressed byyou. Not only did you actually listen to my advice, which is something in itself, you actually did something about it, which makes you quite unique actually. I also know it cost you a lot of reviews, and I'm sorry about that, but it's raised my already high opinion of you manifold. I looked over your story and it's looking great now. Well done!

Okay, bad news everybody, I'm going out of station tommorrow. I'm returning Sunday morning, but my exams start on January 17, so I have to study. I'll keep updating but PLEASE DON'T KILL ME IF IT GET'S OUT OF HAND!

You see, these exams arepreliminary exams for the exams that decide my future. Kind of like the GCSE ones, but ours is ICSE. We call them boards. They start on March 1 and end at the end of March, so in that time period, I'm afraid I'd have more or less disappeared. But after that, I'm yours for three months. See you guys soon, and keep reviewing!


	7. Getting Accustomed

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 7: Getting Accustomed

Previously: Legolas and Aragorn have two mammoth arguments while they travel.

When they reached Bree, they met the innkeeper and tried to find out who was staying with Haldir when he was at Bree. To their surprise the man kept a record of those who stayed at his inn, but it was clearly not a functional one, since Haldir's name wasn't even on it. But they questioned those who still remained in the inn after the eight days since Haldir had left it, but it did not help much. None had noticed the Elf save for one, and even he was not of much help.

After this failure they resolved to root out all of Haldir's close associations apart from those in Lorien, for, Legolas reasoned, Haldir had been traveling for some years so it was unlikely that the one who hurt him was in Lorien.

Months passed as they traveled from one end of Middle-Earth to the other, but very few had seen Haldir, so the task proved a difficult one. Haldir had fallen prey to the disease in March, but March melted into August, and they hadn't made any progress.

Neither of them spoke much on a daily basis, but as time passed, they grew more accustomed to one another. It became an unsaid understanding between them that Aragorn would continue to put the herb in Legolas's food every night. Neither acknowledged it, but they both knew it.

Aragorn began to learn how to read Legolas's behavior and connect it with his various moods. He grew accustomed to the Prince's haughty manner and unconsciously started making allowances for it. Though they still had explosive arguments on occasion, the silence in which they rode the rest of the time ceased to be an uncomfortable one.

One thing Legolas never got accustomed to, though, was Aragorn's habit of smoking. He was slightly allergic to the smoke given out by tobacco, but of course Aragorn no way of knowing this when he first smoked in front of Legolas. Legolas's eyes watered and he coughed and sneezed repeatedly. The shouting at he got from the Elf later was enough to make sure that he never smoked in Legolas's presence again. Still, this did not prevent the Elf from being cross with him about the matter. Whenever Legolas caught a whiff of smoke anywhere, he had to bear the brunt of his wrath.

…

One particularly warm evening in August, when their search had been even more unfruitful than usual, they were sitting dejectedly against some large rocks, resting for the night. Aragorn reached into his pack to take out the herb, which had now become a part of his everyday cooking, and found to his dismay that there was none left.

"Legolas?" he said tentatively.

"Yes?"

"The herb- it's over," he paused, slightly fearful; it was the first time he was acknowledging aloud that he still added the herb into their food, "I'll have to put extra athelas in."

"Don't trouble yourself; after three months of your special treatment, I think the nightmares just might have disappeared. Just tell me, what exactly is this 'athelas'?"

"Ever heard of kingsfoil?"

"Isn't that a weed?"

"Many call it that, but in my opinion it has too many healing properties to be called a weed."

"I know kingsfoil has an excellent fragrance, but I've never heard that it has medicinal properties."

"It only works in my hands." Aragorn said almost inaudibly. He still did not like to emphasize the fact that he was Isildur's heir.

"The hands of a king, eh?" Legolas said, raising his eyebrows.

"I believe so."

"I've heard of such things."

"Not surprising, they're hardly secret."

They were both silent for some minutes.

"Don't put the athelas in today, Aragorn," Legolas told him when he saw him rise to prepare the meal, "I'd like to see if I can sleep without it by now."

"Alright," Aragorn set about making them some soup. He considered disobeying Legolas and adding athelas anyway, but realized this would be a bad idea, considering the way Legolas could suddenly fire up at the smallest of things. Besides, he thought, he too wanted to see the effect of healing on the Elf.

He had trouble sleeping that night. He stared into the starry skies, trying to locate the Evenstar. He was so completely lost in a fantasy about this particular star, that he was startled when he heard Legolas moan. He sat up, wondering whether to wake the Elf up.

"Arwen…" Legolas said, and Aragorn started, listening intently, "This is all your fault. Your love is so strong that it finally betrayed you. I can't stand to stay here any longer. I can't_ stand_ to lose you," he shifted in his sleep.

Aragorn listened with a sinking heart. So he had been right. Legolas did love Arwen.

"Arwen!" Legolas screamed, desperation in his voice, "Don't do this to me! Listen to me. For the love of Valar-"

Aragorn couldn't stand to listen any longer. He shook Legolas awake. The Elf sighed ruefully when he realized what had happened.

"I think you made me too dependent on that herb, Aragorn. I don't think I'll be able to sleep without- hey, where are you going?" For Aragorn had interrupted him mid-sentence by rising abruptly and walking off. He did not return until the next morning, and when he did he was carrying an armful of plants.

"What is that?" Legolas asked curiously.

"The herb, of course," he replied slightly snappishly.

"You went searching for the herb for me in the middle of the night?"

"No, I went searching for the herb for the Valar at twelve noon. What the hell do you think?!"

"But I never asked you to do anything of the sort," Legolas said, trying to decide whether he should be grateful or puzzled.

"I'm fully aware of that, thank you very much!" Aragorn said cuttingly; he had not yet come to terms with what he had heard during the night.

"What's the matter with you? Why are getting so uptight for no reason?" Legolas was getting more and more surprised.

"Oh! You're a fine one to talk! Who's the one who started insulting a noble song at the drop of a hat? Who slapped me across my face four years ago? Who can't admit that I'm doing them a favor because of their pride?" He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, but he could not succeed. More hot words poured out of his mouth, faster than he could think them, "No, _Prince_ Legolas, I have every reason to get fired up. You hate accepting favors from me, and I have to find all sorts of ways of helping you without making you think I am. Well I'm bloody sick of it, you hear? Either you accept the favors or you don't. It isn't my problem anymore."

"Is that what you think you're doing me? Favors?" Legolas's voice shook with anger, "I won't tolerate that sort of talk from you, Aragorn, alright?" He strode toward the adan. For a moment the latter thought he was going to be viciously backhanded, but the Elf merely took the plants out of his hands, tore them to small shreds, threw them on the ground, and deliberately stomped on them.

"There go your favors!" Legolas hissed, "Right there, on the ground, where you belong too." He strode off, shaking with anger.

Aragorn sank to the ground, breathing heavily. He now wished he hadn't said all those things, but Legolas's mutterings and his nightmare had disoriented and disturbed his already fragile peace of mind, and he had flown into a rage as a result. He sighed tiredly and lay down on the ground. He suddenly got up on a second thought and lay down next to Haldir's still form instead. He put a hand on his friend's wrist, and shut his eyes. Legolas wouldn't be able to spirit Haldir away while he was sleeping, he thought with satisfaction as he fell asleep.

He needn't have worried though; Legolas was far to honorable to have done anything of the sort.

…

The days that followed their argument were awfully stiff and uncomfortable, and reminded them both painfully of their first two months with each other. But both had learnt the art of forgiving each other without being asked; they had had to after all the arguments they'd had in their time together.

They had greater worries to deal with now than arguments and pride. Their entire search of Middle-Earth was finally over, and yet they hadn't found any help. Time was flying by them, and it was February when they finally decided to try their last resort and go to Lorien. Day by day, as time inched closer to March, they began to realize how few options they had left. They shuddered to think what would happen if Lorien too proved to be a dead end.

Aragorn could not wait to see Lorien for the first time, though he could think of many circumstances he would far prefer to see them in than his present ones. He wanted to meet Galadriel and see for himself her legendary beauty. But he suddenly remembered Haldir's face when he had mentioned Galadriel's name some six months ago. The Elf's face had tightened and he had refused to reply to his question.

So he cautioned Legolas before they entered Lorien. "I don't think she will be in the best health. Be prepared for the worst."

Legolas gave him a strange look, "How do you know?"

"Just something in Haldir's behavior when I mentioned her name. I don't know. I got a feeling that something was wrong."

"Well. We shall see. We have arrived."

And they had. They were given a fine welcome, but everyone was cast into deep mourning when they learnt the fate of Haldir. Within a few hours songs of lament could be heard over the trees. Legolas listened to them for a moment, his face clouding over with grief, until he caught sight of someone, an old acquaintance. He hurried up to the Elf and greeted him cordially. They spoke in whispers for sometime, and Aragorn's curiosity mounted. Legolas returned frowning, a letter clutched in his hand.

"Lady Galadriel is perfectly fine, apparently. I suppose you were mistaken."

Aragorn nodded and looked questioningly towards the letter.

"From ada. I don't know how on earth it got here, though. Still I'd better read it, or he'll have my head."

He opened the letter and began reading. Aragorn lost interest quickly. He idly picked up a stick and started fiddling with it. Suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath and someone dropping to the floor. He looked to his left and jumped to his feet with an inarticulate exclamation of surprise and concern. Legolas was on his knees. His features were pallid, and his breathing shaky and uneven. He was staring at the letter in his hands with so much shock and horror, that a stranger would have thought his world had ended. Which, Aragorn realized as he hurried up to him, it probably had.

…

TBC

Well guys, so sorry I couldn't update for so long, but I warned you! Just wondering- how many of you want a sequel to this story. I can include my ideas for the stories in an epilogue if you want, or I could write a one-shot or even write something with many chapters. I don't really know yet. Tell me what you think.

Thank you, Grumpy, Lindahoyland and Haldir's Heart and Soul for reviewing. Bye for now! Please R&R!


	8. Difficult Decisions

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 8: Difficult Decisions

Previously: More arguments between Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn becomes convinced that Legolas loves Arwen after overhearing a nightmare. Also, the two (three actually, Haldir) arrive at Lorien in April, after they've tried everything and failed. Legolas gets a letter from his ada.

…

"What's the matter?" Aragorn exclaimed, rushing to Legolas's side. When the Elf didn't reply, his foreboding grew. He crouched so they were level and repeated more forcefully, "What's the _matter_, Legolas?!"

Legolas wordlessly handed him the letter, his eyes still full of a blank shock and horror. Aragorn read it hastily. It was dated a year ago.

_Dear Legolas,_

_I sincerely hope this letter reaches you. I don't know what you're playing at, rushing off everywhere, running away from Lord Elrond, fooling everybody, and generally giving me more worries than I can handle. _

I know you told me in your previous letter, not to write to you at Rivendell, since you would not be returning there, so I sent this to Lorien, in the hope that you would receive it. Somehow your path always seems to lead there.

_I can't find an easier way of breaking the news to you than by stating the news as simply as possible. Your brother is dead. He passed away a few days ago, a spider attack. I need you here, Legolas. Please come back to our woods. I need you to help me deal with the grief I'm facing, and I need you to let me help you face the grief this letter will cause when it reaches you. _

_I know that you are probably on some important mission as I write this, but I implore you to return as soon as you possibly can. If you don't, I'll have one more thing to worry about: your safety. Please, Legolas. Only a few days have passed, and I am already going mad without you. Come quickly._

_Yours,_

_Thranduil._

Aragorn looked up and stared at Legolas for some minutes, powerless for words.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally.

The Elf had regained himself a little by this time, but he still couldn't trust himself to speak. He just shrugged his shoulders.

Aragorn rose and started pacing, trying to figure out their best course of action. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of Haldir, lying on the pallet that had been laid out for him. He stopped to stare at him for some minutes, wondering _why _things could never be simple. For a moment, he fancied he saw a change in Haldir face. He stared more closely, and suddenly, painfully realized what it was.

"Legolas!" he yelled in panic.

"What? What's wrong?"

"What's today's date? Tell me quickly!"

The Elf counted on his fingers for a moment and then lost the little color remaining in his cheeks. He scrambled to his feet and rushed to Aragorn's side. He stared at Haldir's face and noted the slight tinge of pink in his cheeks. He knew with a sinking feeling that they had very little time left. The pallor was returning to Haldir's cheeks. That gave them only a few days.

"It's February 28," he said, wheeling around to face Aragorn, "How long do we have?"

"Four days," the man whispered, turning to Legolas in the hope of comfort. But he found none; Legolas's face was etched with grief. His heart wrenched in despair. Neither of them spoke for some moments.

"Well, at least this solves your dilemma," Aragorn said finally in a despairing tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You can go home now. There's no point in staying here for the next four days. We've done our best, and we've failed. No one can blame you if you return to your ada now."

"But I can't!" Legolas all but yelped, "I have to help him, there's still hope. We can still find-"

" Look, I don't like it anymore than you do, but I'm not fool enough to think that we can help someone in four days when we haven't been able to for almost a year." He flopped down on the edge of Halidr's pallet.

"Aragorn, what the hell are you going on like this for?!" Legolas shouted suddenly, "Have you completely forgotten your Elven name? Estel? _Hope_? Mean anything to you?"

"NO, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN MY ELVEN NAME!" Aragorn roared, springing up again, "BUT _YOU_ SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR DUTIES!!"

Legolas stopped short as if he had been slapped. He sat down on the leafy ground and buried his face in his hands. "What would you have me do, Aragorn?" he muttered through his fingers, "This choice is hard enough. _Please _don't make it harder on me."

Aragorn was about to reply, but he stopped as he saw Legolas's shoulders shake. Within a few minutes the sounds of heart rending sobs had filled the clearing. Legolas's entire body convulsed as he allowed himself to weep for the first time since Haldir had been taken ill.

…

Far away in Mirkwood, Thranduil sprang up, as he felt his son's distress. _So he received my letter_, he thought grimly. _Finally._

He was more than a little surprised that he was able to sense Legolas's distress. That hadn't happened in centuries. The Elf had such excellent control over his emotions that it was only when his distress was acute that Thranduil could ever sense it. Even when Legolas was in the palace, Thranduil could rarely tell his emotions.

His eyes widened as he felt another wave of grief washing over Legolas. What's the matter with him, he wondered. This can't just be because his brother died, there has to be something else. The feelings increased, and Thranduil realized his son was completely torn in two. Out of control. Having what might be called a break down, if it wasn't Legolas he was t.

He shook his head in wonder. Why's he feeling so guilty, he wondered with mounting concern. He knew the answer before the question had even passed through his mind. _He isn't going to come back! He's decided he can't! That's why he's so torn!_ Thranduil gave a sigh of enraged disbelief and sat back down on his throne to mull over his realization.

…

Aragorn placed a hesitant hand on Legolas's back, not quite knowing how to comfort him. It was a mark of how distraught the Elf was that he did not shake the comfort off. After a while, he raised in his head, not bothering to brush the tears off his face. His façade had been broken, and there was no point in continuing to pretend that he wasn't as affected by all this.

Instead he asked Aragorn a question he'd been longing to for a long time, but had not been able to because of his pride and the distance between them. But now, since he had demolished the meaning of the word pride by weeping like that, he asked, "How did you meet Haldir for the first time?"

"I met him when I was sixteen," he counted on his fingers, "Almost nine years ago. He'd been brought to Rivendell because he was ill. Didn't have the will to go on. He looked thinner than you do now. You haven't eaten or slept in ages, you know. You look totally exhausted. It was the same with him. Worse actually. He couldn't even eat; he threw up everything. Ada didn't know what to do. He was on death's door, and I found a way of healing him. I tried to give him back the will to live and I succeeded. He said someone had hurt him and he couldn't go on. I told him tha_t I_ would never hurt him and he could go on for _me_, and for all the people who cared for him. I think he understood the point I was trying to make, as he was on the mend soon after I'd talked with him. _I_ healed him after that. Returned his strength to him. Ada left him to my care completely. He was the first person I healed completely on my own. It took a year to do so, within which time we became great friends, after which both of us parted ways. I went on a hunting trip with my brothers and returned three year's later. That's when I met you…you know the rest. The second time I saw him was at Bree. How about you? When did you- what's the matter?"

For Legolas was suddenly pale as a ghost again, "Aragorn, think carefully before you answer this," he paused, "Nine years ago, you say? I mean, you're sure there's no mistake? Could it be eight year's ago, perhaps?"

Aragorn double checked on his fingers, "No it's nine years. There's no mistake."

Legolas closed his eyes briefly, "When you met him at Bree, what did you say you were doing there at the time?"

"I told him the truth, that I was seeking you."

"You mentioned my name?"

"I think I did. Yes, I definitely did. But why are you asking me these questions?" Aragorn was growing more surprised by the minute.

"Never mind that," Legolas said, his voice shaking slightly, "In what context did he mention Galadriel?"

"He didn't. I said her beauty couldn't compare with Arwen's. He just went blank when I said that…why are you asking me all this, though? Is something wrong?" Aragorn looked to Legolas in mounting puzzlement.

The Elf didn't reply. Instead he lowered his head into his hands again. After a few minutes, when he looked up, Aragorn was shocked by the expression of guilt on his face.

"Estel," he said softly, and Aragorn started when he heard the name from _Legolas's_ mouth of all people, "I hope you can forgive me for all the things I've said that may have hurt you."

"What are you talking about? Why are you-?"

Legolas interrupted him mid-sentence, "Because I'm not sure I'll have the time to tell you how sorry I am…for everything." And with that, he whipped the dagger from the sheath at his side, and stabbed himself in the thigh.

…

TBC

That right there, the last line? That was the climax, in case you were wondering. That's right guys! This story has only a couple more chapters to go at the very most.

WHICH IS WHY I'M ASKING YOU MENTAL PEOPLE IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL OR NOT!! Hello? Do you even read these author's notes. (Growls at reviewers). Well I have to go now, chemistry. I may not be able to update for a while (my exams start on Monday), so please bear with me. I assure you I'll be all yours again by the end of this month.

Thank you to all of you: lindahoyland, Haldir's Heart and Soul, grumpy and


	9. The Cure

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 9: The Cure

Previously: Legolas receives a letter from his father informing him of his son's death, and imploring him to return home, the pallor returns to Haldir's cheeks indicating that his time is nearly up, Aragorn reminds Legolas of his duty to return home, Legolas refuses to return home breaks down, Legolas asks how Aragorn and Haldir first met, he stabs himself in the thigh.

…

Aragorn froze in shock. As Legolas twisted the blade into his flesh he shouted, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Legolas pulled the dagger out slowly and deliberately, wincing at the pain it caused. He stared at Aragorn for a moment and then answered by pointing the bloody dagger towards Haldir. Aragorn looked intently and saw that Haldir was beginning to glow again.

Almost a year ago, when the disease took him, the light around Haldir had gone out. That was the real reason why Aragorn had thought him dead. But now the light had come back. It was shining very slightly again. True, he had to glow much brighter to come anywhere close to the normal amount of light given off by an Elf, but he had stopped looking like the dead and started looking like the dying.

Aragorn turned and stared at Legolas, searching his eyes for an answer.

"That's how it's cured," Legolas gasped as he drove the dagger into his other leg and slashed at it, "Only when the person who caused the disease voluntarily inflicts pain on himself as a way of begging forgiveness of the person hurt, does the victim of the disease stand any chance of recovery. And you won't find that in any of Lord Elrond's books either. He doesn't know." He drove the dagger into his arm. His blood had already pooled on the ground. Aragorn glanced in Haldir's direction and saw that he was glowing brighter still! His mind reeled as he realized the truth, that Legolas was the one who had hurt Haldir. He turned upon Legolas and glared at him.

"Stop that _now!_" he exclaimed, "And for Valar's sake, explain yourself."

"I was the one who hurt him," Legolas said through gritted teeth, "I just didn't realize it until I found out you had mentioned me to him at Bree. Ten years ago, I said some very hateful things to him. I _hurt_ him. But I hadn't seen him in ten years! I thought, how could I possibly have been the one to hurt him? But you unwittingly reminded him of the incident, and he..." He could not bring himself to complete the sentence. He bit hard on his lip as he drove the dagger into his other arm and twisted it. Aragorn glanced at Haldir again and saw that the light around him was brighter still.

"So you knew all along," he said slowly, "You knew how to cure the disease if we found the one who hurt him. Why did you tell me you didn't know?"

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my secret I was protecting. It was someone else's. I _had _to lie," Legolas shot Aragorn a helpless look.

Aragorn shut his eyes briefly wondering what he was to do now. Another hiss from Legolas made him open his eyes and look at the Elf. When he saw the Elf, lying in the pool of his own blood, driving a dagger into himself repeatedly to save the life of a friend, he suddenly remembered Lord Elrond's words of nearly five years ago.

He's a good person, very much like you… except that he is more cautious in making friends- but when he does, it's for life.

He groaned as he realized that he couldn't allow Legolas to end his life like this. He couldn't make a choice between two friends…although Legolas was not a friend. But nor was he a foe, not anymore.

He lunged for the Elf and tried to take the dagger from his hands. "Stop," he gasped as he struggled. "Stop. You can't force me to make a choice between two people I know. Please stop."

Legolas remembered himself saying the same words, ten years ago.

Stop. You can't force me to choose between two friends. Stop, damn it!

Now that he was in the position himself, he understood how it felt. He fought Aragorn as hard as he could, despite his wounds.

"Stop, Legolas! Damn it!" Aragorn shouted.

"Never," Legolas whispered, still fighting. It was all he could muster the energy to say.

The knife accidentally caught Aragorn's shoulder, and he fell back with a yelp. Legolas knew what he had to do. Before Aragorn had the time to react, he stuck the knife into his hip, twisted it, and pulled it out again. Blackness ate the corners of his vision. The world spun as waves of pain ravaged his body. He looked through dimming eyes at Haldir, who was now glowing as brightly as a normal Elf did. But his eyes were still closed.

Is this how much I hurt you, my friend? He wondered sadly, so much that only my death will open your eyes again?

He lifted the dagger and with his waning strength plunged it towards his heart. But before it could reach there, Aragorn threw himself at Legolas. The weight of his body changed the direction of the dagger; instead of Legolas's heart, it made a wide gash in his stomach.

Legolas yelled in pain, and at the same time Haldir stirred.

"What's going on? Where am I?" he said weakly, trying to sit up. "Estel? Is that you?"

He stumbled to his feet, but his body was weak and unfed, and he collapsed before he walked even a few steps.

Aragorn buried his face in his hands. A terrible choice before him: should he tend Legolas first or Haldir? He groaned as he weighed possibilities in his mind.

"Estel," Legolas's voice was dry and thick with pain and emotion, "My eyes grow dim. I'm leaving this world now."

"No, no, you can't be! You'll be fine- trust me, I-" Aragorn continued to babble incoherently, trying to convince himself as well as Legolas by doing so. He put a hand to the dagger and prepared to remove it, but Legolas stopped him with his hand.

"There's no point," he whispered, striving to speak, "You can't save me, Estel. Go and tend to Haldir, you don't have to feel guilty." His eyes drifted close, and his body went limp.

"NOOOOO!" Aragorn screamed, voice rent with anguish. His body shook with sobs as he cradled Legolas in his arms.

"This can't be happening," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. "This can't possibly be-"

Be at peace.

Aragorn looked up through his tears, startled to hear such a melodious, calming voice. "Is anyone there?" he called.

Peace, Estel, the voice said again. He instantly felt calmer. He looked around and then realized that the voice was in his head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

That doesn't matter. You do not have to make a choice between them, Estel.

"Then what?" Aragorn asked, not daring to hope.

You can save both of them. Someone will aid Haldir; Lorien healers have skill enough for that. Devote yourself to Mirkwood's prince, for you alone can save him now

"How? How do I save him?"

The simplest form of healing is one's own self, Estel. The fundamental and unbreakable law of Elven healing healing.

"But I can't- it's against regulations!"

Those regulations were set down for Elven healers. They do not apply to you. It is a question of courage for you, not regulations. Do you have the courage to save him in that way?

Aragorn knew exactly what the voice was telling him to do. At the start of his training, Elrond had told him that healing was essentially taking bad energy and converting it to good energy. The one thing every healer was taught never to do was to take bad energy in its raw form without converting it to good energy. It was not an effective way of healing. The person healed in that way was made weaker for at least a year. It also aged the healer. Elrond had told him again and again that it was something he must never do because he wasn't an elf. He would get old and die if he tried to practice it on anyone. But he was faced now with a situation where he had to do it.

He heard flying footsteps in the distance and knew that someone was coming to help Haldir. He raised his hands and placed them on Legolas's chest and began to chant.

He could feel himself growing older as he healed Legolas. Wrinkles etched themselves into his face; his hair grayed, grew white, and then fell off completely. His eyesight grew worse with every passing moment. He couldn't even sit straight after a point. After what seemed like ages, the torturous process was over and he fell back exhausted on the ground. He heard voices around him, but had not the strength to answer them. He turned his head and saw that Legolas's wounds had disappeared and he appeared to be sleeping. A smile touched the corners of his mouth.

He knew that he hadn't got long left, five minutes and he'd be dead. Legolas's numerous wounds had spent all of his long years. His eyes closed as the desire to sleep overtook him.

He heard the same melodious voice again, this time not in his head but from somewhere near him. He felt a cool breath on his wrinkled cheek as it said, "You have done well. I held back to see if you would do what was necessary, otherwise I would have come to your aid days ago. It is my turn, now, to heal you, return to you your youth. Galadriel's magic is not a small force. I will do what must be done, never fear."

He opened his eyes and saw bending over him the fairest, most beautiful face he had ever seen. It was surrounded by a halo of golden hair.

"Be at peace," she said softly, soothingly, "Forget your woes."

He continued to stare at her, marveling at her beauty.

"Sleep and be healed," she said, and his eyes closed of their own accord.

…

When Aragorn awoke he found himself on a pallet in the same clearing that he had been in when he passed out. He lay still for a minute, while the memories of what had happened slowly came back to him. Then as he remembered everything, he put his hand to his face and was relieved to find that the wrinkles had all disappeared. He put his hands to his head and found hair growing on it, as thickly as it had before.

He heaved a sigh of relief as he realized he was no longer an old man, but his young self again. The last thing he remembered was Galadriel's beautiful face leaning over his. She must have healed him, he decided.

He suddenly leapt to his feet remembering the state Haldir and Legolas were in when he had left them. He had to ascertain that they were both all right.

He wandered through the beautiful woods and the golden flowers dotting the thick turf on the ground. His shoulders began to relax as he wandered through the woods barefoot, gazing about him in wonder. Then, as he came towards a clearing, he heard the sounds of someone crying. Curious, he moved closer. Concealing himself behind a large tree, he peered into the clearing.

His eyes widened in shock and his fists clenched at what he saw. Legolas was sitting on his pallet, and beside him was sitting a weeping Arwen Undomiel.

"It's all my fault," she was saying between sobs, "Me with my over-sensitivity and my capacity to get hurt so easily. If it hadn't been for-" Here she dissolved into tears again, holding her head in her hands.

"Hush, Arwen," Legolas said, more tenderly than Aragorn could have thought possible, "Don't cry. It isn't your fault, it's mine. Don't you ever let me hear you blame yourself again, okay? Silly Elf!"

Arwen sobs grew louder as she clung on to Legolas's shirt and buried her face in his shoulder. He hugged her, comforted her with more assurances that she was not the one at fault, and then after half an hour or so, sent her away to wash her face.

Aragorn's mind was whirling with a million odd questions. What was she doing here? And what was she blaming herself for? He tried to push back the realization that Arwen and Legolas did love each other, but he couldn't. He would have been a fool not to realize it…but he was not quite ready to accept it just then.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had stepped out into the open and gone up to Legolas.

Legolas greeted him with a look of extreme gratitude, but it was lost on the hotheaded adan.

"Aragorn! I can't tell you how thankful I am. You gave up your youth for me and if it wasn't for Galadriel you would have been prepared to die. I can't say anything but…thank you."

Aragorn favored him with a glare, "Kindly explain yourself."

"What do you mean? I was just thanking you- what are you talking about?" Legolas's smile faded slightly.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Who? Aragorn, what?"

"The one who was just here. I saw everything, Legolas. You love her don't you?"

"No Aragorn, I don't love her, at least not in the way you think. Did you hear everything?"

"Yes, and you can't lie to me. It's time to be honest, Legolas. You both love each other don't you?"

"No we don't, Aragorn!" Legolas said again, sounding slightly tired.

"If you don't, who does then Legolas?" Aragorn raised his voice, his anger and frustration overwhelming him, "There's something going on here, and I intend to find out what it is!" He paused, breathing hard.

Legolas closed his eyes briefly and then answered the question, "You're right Aragorn. It is time to be honest. I never loved Arwen except as a friend."

Aragorn snorted in disbelief.

"I never loved her, Aragorn," Legolas raised his voice slightly, " I'm prepared to swear it," he paused, and then lowered his voice. "If anyone ever loved Arwen," he said, "It was Haldir."

…

TBC

I have been WAITING to write that cliffhanger since I was inspired with this story! You like? Anyway, I'm sorry I updated so late. I'm yours for a while now though!

Things you need to know about this story:

Last chapter, the significance of the date was that it was nearly March again, and thus Haldir's one year was almost up.

This chapter, Legolas was the one who hurt Haldir which is why he hurtneeded to hurt himself to cure Haldir.Also, Arwen has come to stay atLorien again since she always manages to cause trouble in fanfics. The healing law is my invention, not Tolkein's, in case you're wondering. Sorry if it seemed a tad weird.

Next chapter: the one you've all been waiting for, all the explanations are made and the secrets revealed and the relationships explained.

My prelims are over, but my boards start on March first, so I'm still studying hard. Luckily, the prelims went okay. Anyway, I already have the ideas for the sequels of this story, I will enlighten you next chapter, as it's the concluding one.

THANK YOU to lindahoyland (yes I did mean Haldir last chapter, I've corrected it, thanks), Haldir's Heart and Soul (next chapter- some Haldir for you!" and someone (sorry to drive you insane) for reviewing.

Keep reviewing, and see you all!


	10. Secrets Revealed

Title: Friend and Foe

Chapter 10: Secrets Revealed

Previously: Legolas stabs himself repeatedly, tells Aragorn that this is the only way to cure Haldir, Aragorn heals Legolas, aided by Galadriel (Arwen's granny), Aragorn walks in on Arwen and Legolas having a conversation, thinks they love each other, finds out otherwise.

…

_"If anyone ever loved Arwen, it was Haldir."_

…

"What!" Aragorn said hoarsely, eyes widening in shock.

"Here, sit down," Legolas said, making room for him on the pallet.

"You can't be serious," Aragorn said, dropping onto the pallet with a look of complete disbelief etched on his face

"I couldn't be more serious if I tried my level best." Legolas muttered.

Aragorn shook his head, shocked beyond imagination. Haldir? With Arwen? Could it be possible? He glanced at Legolas, and was at once assured that the Elf was not lying, not this time; his eyes had a sincerity that Aragorn could not doubt. He opened his mouth and shut it again, unsure of what to say.

Legolas looked at him with some amount of indecision. The last thing he wanted to do was to relive _this_ painful story again, but in his heart of hearts he knew it was time for Aragorn to know the truth. "Do you want to know?" he said at last.

"Tell me," Aragorn said in a hollow voice.

Legolas opened his mouth and began to speak.

_…_

_Year 2246, Lothlorien _

_…_

_Arwen jumped off her horse gleefully. She had not been back in her mothers land five centuries. Five centuries! She had almost forgotten the beauty of the land, but she could tell that it was almost unchanged since she had seen it last. _

_"Haldir," she called, running to the familiar wooden cottage in the heart of the forest. She knocked on the door._

_The Elf who opened it was her childhood friend Haldir. He gave an exclamation of joy and embraced her joyfully, "Arwen, you're back! Why didn't you write?"_

_"I wanted to surprise you," Arwen said laughingly, embracing her friend again._

_"You certainly did!" Haldir exclaimed, laughing._

_They were silent for a moment, then Haldir invited her into his home saying, "I'd better introduce you to my friend. He's staying here for a while. Legolas!" he called._

_A few moments later a handsome Elf with blue eyes and blonde hair glided into the room. He looked questioningly at Haldir._

_"Legolas, meet my friend Arwen. She was born here, but has lived a good part of her life in Rivendell, with her father. Arwen, this is Legolas, the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."_

_Legolas bowed to her, eyes twinkling as he said, "My lady, Haldir has told me so much about your legendary beauty that it would have been very hard for it to meet my expectations, but yet, extraordinarily, it does."_

_Arwen looked at Haldir, surprised. The latter blushed scarlet and rushed out of the room muttering something about tea. She grinned at Legolas and said, smiling, "Thank you, and it is a pleasure to meet you, my lord."_

_"Please call me Legolas, my lady."_

_"And please call me Legolas, Arwen."_

_"Of course, Arwen."_

_Arwen nodded and smiled at him again, and seated herself in a chair. A moment later, Haldir bustled in with some tea. "How long are you staying this time, Arwen?" he asked, handing her a cup._

_"As long as I can- at least a few centuries, if I can manage it." she said. "It is hard to convince ada, though."_

_"Oh good. That gives us plenty of time to catch up," Haldir said happily._

_"What about Legolas? How long are you staying?" Arwen asked._

_"I'm staying indefinitely," Legolas replied._

_"Which means he's staying until his ada makes him go back," Haldir said._

_"Yeah, well…" Legolas said, justifying himself, "Home is always home, but I can't help loving it here. This place is so much sunnier than my homeland."_

_"Well that's probably why your homeland is aptly called 'Mirkwood' by some, no?" Arwen said, grinning mischievously._

_Legolas felt slightly foolish. "Where are you staying while you're here?" he asked to change the subject._

_"As soon as I've spent some time with my grandmother I'll come and stay here with Haldir. The Valar knows he needs the company."_

_"Company? This old grouch? Are you sure?" Legolas laughed and cuffed Haldir playfully around the ears._

_"Yes, Legolas, I'm sure. He needs as much of my company as you do."_

_Both Legolas and Haldir spluttered at this. "Me? I'm a lone wolf; don't need company. Especially not a woman's company." Legolas exclaimed. He realized too late that he had been rather rude._

_"Well you've met me now," Arwen said lightly, deciding not to take offence, "In a decade or two, you'll realize just how much of my company you need."_

_"We'll see," he replied, an incredulous smile playing about his lips._

_"I daresay we shall," Arwen replied, arching an eyebrow.  
…_

"And she was right," Legolas said softly, looking at Aragorn, "I did need her company. I hadn't realized until then how lonely I was. I stopped being a 'lone wolf' after a year of her company. She was one of my first friends, and I always had a high regard for her."

"But you never loved her?" Aragorn asked, more than a little incredulous.

"Aragorn," Legolas said earnestly, "I never loved Arwen in that way. I loved her like a friend and a sister, but never in the way you are thinking. Ever."

Aragorn gazed at him for a moment, and then nodded, accepting this. "So…what happened between you two?" he asked, still curious. "And where does Haldir come into all this?"

"Well, Haldir and Arwen already had such a good rapport that in the next couple of centuries, their friendship deepened so much that they mistook it for love."

"Mistook?" Aragorn asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, mistook. They mistook their friendship for love and ruined their lives because of it."

"Why? What happened between them?"

"What happened?" Legolas repeated fiercely, scowling at the very memory, "What happened was ridiculous, and if Arwen hadn't been so wise, I don't know what their positions would have been today."

Aragorn gave him a questioning look, and he continued the story.

_…_

_Year 2446, Lothlorien_

_…_

_"Do you really love her, Haldir?" Legolas asked, doubtfully. "You two have been friends for so long, do you really want to ruin it by proposing to her?"_

_"Ruin it!" Haldir said loudly, "What do you mean- ruin it?"_

_"I just thought-"_

_"How can you even think I'd ruin it!" Haldir's voice was escalating._

_"But I-"_

_Haldir rounded on Legolas, "You love her don't you? You don't want to see her with me. That's it, right?"_

_Legolas looked as though he'd been slapped in the face, "I do not love her." He said slowly and clearly, trying to emphasize each word. "And it hurts me that you should even think it. If you love her so much, then go ahead and marry her. It is nothing to me. All I'm saying is, don't hurt yourself and her because of it."_

_"I'm sorry," Haldir said after a moment, looking ashamed. "I shouldn't have-"_

_"It's alright. Don't worry about it." He paused. "Go right now and fulfill your pleasure. She's there, under the tree. She might even be waiting for you."_

_Haldir hesitated a moment, and then made up his mind and strode forward._

_"I still think you're making a mistake," Legolas said softly when his friend was out of earshot._

_…_

_"I wish to be your wife." Haldir said, getting down on his knees and talking very fast, "I love you very much and I want to-"_

_"Haldir," Arwen interrupted, "I have no objection to marrying you, but I'm not particularly crazy for you to be my wife."_

_Haldir flushed deep red. "Slip of tongue," he muttered, laughing nervously._

_"I figured," said the other, laughing too._

_There was a pause and then Haldir asked again a little anxiously, "So, you'll marry me?"_

_"Yes, I'll marry you, but not immediately. There's no need to rush it, is there? Leave here for five centuries and then if you still love me, I'll marry you."_

_"But you do love me?" Haldir said again._

_"I do love you, but let's put our love to a test, okay? Do you love me enough to wait for five hundred years?"_

_"Of course." Haldir said._

_"Then go. Now. Before I change my mind about waiting."_

_Haldir gave her an overjoyed look at being accepted, but walked out of the clearing a little sad at the prospect of not seeing her for the next five centuries._

_He explained the situation to Legolas. "Take care of her for me," he said. "Keep her safe until I return."_

_Legolas shook his head, "You don't have to ask. Keep safe on your journey."_

_"Farewell," Haldir said, embracing Legolas. With a fleeting look at Arwen, he left the clearing._

_"I still think you're making a huge mistake," Legolas whispered when he was gone._

_…_

"So? What went wrong?" Aragorn asked, leaning forward.

"It was just as I said," Legolas replied. "In the five centuries away from her, he experienced more of the world and realized that he did not love her. Not because he fell in love with someone else, only because he fell out of love with her."

"Just like that?" Aragorn asked incredulously.

"No, not just like that. It happened over a period of five hundred years. He must have realized that she was a friend, a sister, but never a life partner, so to speak. But Arwen was a different matter all together. My 'keeping her safe' ended up harming her in the end. She did not realize she did not love Haldir. As the two of us waited for his return together, we grew to be closer and better friends, but she never had the time to stop and think whether she really loved him. I blame myself for what happened."

"What did happen?"

"When Haldir came back, Arwen realized by the look on his face that he did not love her anymore. I was watching from the corner of the room. They gazed at each other for a full minute without speaking, and then Arwen ran out of the room. I still remember the look on her face- she was completely shattered and broken. She was gone from the house faster than you could say 'Eru.' Haldir was too shocked to do anything but stand there for some minutes.

"'You were right,' he told me finally. 'I ruined everything.' He began to weep then, so hard that I had not the heart to yell at him. I comforted him and then he went to seek her and explain. I don't know where he found her but he returned with her still, lifeless body." Legolas's voice broke, and he turned his face away. Reliving these memories was harder than he had anticipated.

"The Deathless Sleep," Aragorn said softly, not needing Legolas's affirmative nod to deduce this. He did not ask Legolas to tell more of the story, fearing that the emotional strain would take its toll on his already weak body. But the Elf continued of his own accord, suddenly feeling a driving need to finish telling the story now that he was already halfway through it.

"We knew of the disease then," he said. "We even knew of its cause. Most Elves do know, actually. But it was thought to have no cure. Haldir's guilt tore him to pieces when he realized what he had done. We tried every possible method of healing known to the Elven kind and even to mankind, but there was no cure. One of the things we tried was making a cut in her arm to let some of the 'bad blood' out. Haldir-"

"That's a myth," Aragorn interrupted, his healer's self unable to contain itself, "There's no such thing as bad blood-"

"I _know_, Aragorn," Legolas said wearily, "But we tried it then, because we were desperate. And of course it did not work. Haldir was so frustrated and guilty by then that he took the knife and slammed it into his finger. And then of course we noticed that she was glowing again.

"When Haldir put two and two together and realized that this was the cure, he took the knife and repeatedly stabbed himself. It was much the same as what happened yesterday. I did everything to stop him, because like you, I could not bring myself to make a choice between two friends," Aragorn's head snapped up at this unwitting admission that Legolas considered himself a friend of Aragorn's, but the Elf pretended not to notice.

"Haldir, of course, did not stop till Arwen's eyes were open," he said, "Despite the fact that I fought him tooth and nail to stop him hurting himself. They were both very weak at the end of the whole thing. Weaker than I am now," he added quickly, seeing the concerned expression on Aragorn's face.

Aragorn snorted in disbelief.

"I'm fine," Legolas insisted, prepared to do anything to get the man off his back, "As I was saying, they were very weak. I helped nurse them to health, and then had them moved to Rivendell to be healed properly. Lord Elrond was very curious and concerned about what had happened to them, but none of us told him. I think he suspected a lot, but he never found out the actual truth.

"Their healing took the better part of two years, and Arwen improved remarkably quickly, but Haldir was healing very slowly. He was still guilty about what had happened. My frustration mounted in proportion to the slowness of his healing until one day, I lost my patience."

_…_

_Year 2947, Rivendell_

_…_

_"He is not healing as quickly as he should," Lord Elrond told Legolas worriedly, "I am beginning to wonder if he was ever making any progress at all!"_

_Legolas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know what to do with him," he said, sighing deeply._

_"You can try and give him back the will to live," Elrond said, giving him a shrewd look, "I understand something has happened between you three, even if you refuse to tell me what. Why don't you put the past behind you, and urge him to do the same? It seems to me that is the only way you can save him, for without the will to live, he cannot be healed, not by my hand nor anyone else's."_

_"I will talk to him then," Legolas said, sighing again. He hated this situation, where he was the one expected to display strength, he was the one looked to for reason. He did not have the strength everyone asked of him, for in his heart of hearts, he was frustrated, angry and hurt by some of the things Haldir had said to him in the past two years. He could not have the reason they expected him to have, because he, underneath his façade of being unaffected, was actually on the verge of breaking apart. But nevertheless, his position demanded both strength and reason of him, so he turned walked down the long corridor to the healing ward._

_Haldir lay on a sheet spread on one of the white beds in the room. Though it had been newly changed that very morning, it was already beginning to stain with his blood._

_Legolas's heart clenched as he saw his friends pallid, ghostly cheeks. "Haldir," he said, getting to the point at once, "Please, try to get better. Put all this nonsense behind you. Arwen has. She forgave you, or she would not have opened her eyes when you stabbed yourself like that. You know this, and I can promise you that she is ready to be friends with you again. Please, please just stop brooding and get better."_

_"Legolas," Haldir said, speaking with difficulty, "I still cannot love her anymore, even after all this. I…she's my dearest friend, but I cannot force myself to love her in that manner," Haldir breathed deeply, "I can't…give her what she wants…"_

_"She doesn't want that anymore!" Legolas's voice was escalating, tinged with frustration, "She has realized that friendship is the nature of your relationship, why can't you see that! I thought that was what you wanted."_

_"But Legolas, I know she still loves me-"_

_"She does not. She does not. How many times do I have to say it- SHE DOES NOT!" Legolas was feeling more angry and helpless by the minute. Why wouldn't Haldir listen to him?_

_"She does. And even if she didn't, it would never change the fact that I hurt her."_

_"No it wouldn't. And it never will," Legolas said harshly. He no longer had the strength to control his emotions. The words that he had wanted to say for two years spilled out of him now, blinding his reason. "If you had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess. If you would stop being so selfish, you would realize that you should be the one trying to heal yourself, instead I'm the one who is having to heal you! You almost ruined one life by your folly, I beg you not to ruin three!"_

_"If you think that, then I have nothing more to say to you, Legolas," Haldir stared at the ceiling with a characteristic deadpan expression which meant he had been hurt by Legolas's words and was refusing to show it. " I can only request you to leave, and immediately."_

_Legolas knew by his friend's expression that he had made a huge mistake. Instead of giving Haldir the will to live, he had taken away the last shreds of it. Knowing that one more word from him would only worsen the situation, he swung around and walked out of the room, swearing under his breath. Arwen was waiting just outside, looking pale and angry._

_"You fool!" she said angrily, "You've only made it worse by blaming him!"_

_"I know," he said, sighing, "I'm sorry, Arwen. I am so sorry."_

_He was sorry, but her worry for Haldir blinded her reason, making her unable to forgive him. "You should be sorry!" she snapped, "Think what you have done! Now we must both leave, immediately. I fear that if he sees me, he'll be reminded of what you said to him just now. Besides, leaving him when he is ill will convince him that I really don't love him any longer. Maybe it will give him back the will to live."_

_"I think if you leave him now, he will be convinced that you hate him. And that would shatter him further." Legolas argued, unable to believe that she of all people had just suggested leaving a friend to be the best course of action._

_"You don't know anything about it! I know what's best for him Legolas. I've known him far longer than you. For Valar's sake, listen to me for once and leave!"_

_He gave her a hurt look but because she was so worried about Haldir it was completely lost on her. He turned and walked away from her. He had made his decision and was gone from Rivendell within the hour. Arwen stayed a bit longer, but before dusk she was gone too._

_…_

"And that's what happened. Apparently, you arrived on the scene a few days later and healed Haldir. If it hadn't been for you, he'd have been dead now. I don't know what you did but it certainly worked." He paused for a moment and then made an admission that he had never made to anyone before, "I wandered around Middle Earth aimlessly for the next two years, growing more bitter and lonely by the day. I nearly went mad with guilt, knowing that I had probably caused Haldir's death.

"Later I returned to Rivendell's border to find out whether Haldir was well or not, and to my relief found out that he had recovered and was gone. But I was still sad at the way our friendship had seemingly ended. When I finally returned home, ada noticed how down I was. My mother died about that time, so my spirits went on a huge low, which was why he bundled me off to Rivendell in 2951 under the pretext of 'delivering a message.' And that, as you doubtless remember, was when I met you."

There was a long silence.

"So that's what your nightmares were about," Aragorn said, finally understanding, "The time when Arwen was ill and Haldir stabbed himself to save her."

Legolas nodded. He didn't say anything for a long moment, his features darkening at the very memory of those terrible nightmares. But the moment passed, and he smiled.

"I don't think I ever got to thank you for that broth, or apologize for my behavior when I first ate it," he said, "I will admit now that it actually was delicious."

"Thank you," Aragorn replied, returning the smile. "Why did you get so angry when I sang that song?"

Legolas looked a little sheepish, "It was Haldir's favorite. I couldn't bear to be reminded of him at that point, so I jumped down your throat. I'm truly sorry."

"It's alright, don't worry," There was another silence. Then Aragorn asked something he'd been puzzled about for a long time, "What the hell was going on with the apple in Arwen's room?"

"Arwen has an unhealthy habit of blaming herself for things that are not her fault," Legolas said with a small sigh, "I'm sure you just heard from our conversation. When she saw Haldir, she at once assumed that it was she who hurt him, so she offered us apples so that she could 'accidentally' cut herself with the knife and see if she really was the one who hurt him. I realized what she was going to do. It made me feel terrible, that someone so completely blameless could possibly think that they were the one at fault. I guess I kind of…lost it."

"You can say that again!" Aragorn exclaimed, very surprised by this revelation. He shook his head in amazement as he realized that most of Legolas's eccentricities that entire year had been justified by the crazy story he had just told. "I'm sorry for all the things I have done amiss this year, and I want to-" he said.

"It's alright," Legolas interrupted him with a smile, "Don't worry about it."

"No, I want to be certain that when I walk away from this clearing, you will not be whispering something I cannot hear. Do you seriously forgive me everything, Legolas?"

"I forgive you everything, Estel. I only hope you can forgive me all the things I've said and done amiss. And I have a _lot_ to ask forgiveness for."

"You don't have to ask forgiveness, for it seems that you had reasons for being bone-headed after all, unlike me."

"I can't believe it. That is the first time anyone has ever called me a bone-head," Legolas said in mock-outrage.

"It won't be the last either."

"We'll see about that," Legolas answered, pursing his lips.

"Oh, we will!" Aragorn promised, laughing at the expression on Legolas's face. They lapsed into silence. For the first time in their memory it was not uncomfortable, but bordering on being companionable. It was because of this that Aragorn found the nerve to ask a question he had wanted to ask for a very long time, "Now that it is clear that neither you nor Haldir actually love Arwen," he said, trying not to blush, "Is there any hope left for me?"

"I will be honest with you, Aragorn," Legolas said softly. "I do not like the idea of Arwen getting swept into another relationship. And I do not like the idea of her being hurt again, because if she does end up with you, that is what will happen, because you are mortality. Even if you do absolutely nothing to hurt her, the fact that you're a Man eventually will.

"But, to be fair, I must also say that I noticed that when Arwen spoke about you in our conversation, her eyes lit up with a life I have not seen since she succumbed to the Deathless Sleep years ago. If you are the only thing that will ever give that light to her eyes again, then suffice it to say that I prefer Arwen to spend one happy lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone. Just…promise me something."

"What?"

"Don't even _think_ of proposing for a few decades, okay?"

"Okay," Aragorn said, his face breaking into a joyful smile. He could not help being happy that Legolas was not going to hold his love for Arwen against him. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?"

"For not blowing up like you usually do."

"You're most welcome," Legolas smiled, his lips quirking, "But I have another favor to ask of you. I'm afraid that you must leave here."

"What!" Aragorn yelped in surprise, "Why!"

" Because Haldir will not like the fact that I told you our secret. It has been a closely kept one for a long time and it must remain so. I know, and I'm sure he knows that your discretion can be trusted, but he needs a friend he can go to with whom he does not share this dark past, and he will lose that if he finds out that you know.

"There is something else, too. When Haldir wakes, we well never speak about this subject again. We will both let bygones be bygones, and make a fresh start without saying so in words. It's the nature of our friendship. Your being here will complicate matters immensely. You know you needn't worry for our health. There are competent enough healers in Lorien to care for both of us. You can leave in good conscience if you leave now."

"Leave in good conscience?" Aragorn said loudly, "Lie to my friend and leave in good conscience?"

"You won't be lying!" Legolas said sharply, "You'll be doing him a far greater service by leaving than by staying!"

"Fine," Aragorn said, suddenly feeling tired. He could not muster the energy to argue with Legolas anymore. "You win," he said, "I leave."

Legolas looked hurt. "It has nothing to do with me winning. I'm not trying to drive you away, Estel. After all I've just found a good friend in you, why would I want to lose you? I'm only trying to do what's best for Haldir."

"I'm sorry," Aragorn apologized after a moment, "I know you are right, I just hate admitting it."

"I know you do," Legolas sighed, "I would be too, if I was in your position."

They sat in silence for a while. Legolas yawned suddenly, tired by the ordeal of telling the story.

Aragorn noticed this and rose saying, "I'd better be off now, before Haldir sees me. Farewell, mellonamin." He walked towards the entrance of the clearing, and turned suddenly as he remembered something. "Legolas," he said softly, "Write to your father. Explain why you cannot come. And offer him whatever comfort you can. He will need it."

The Elf looked at him, surprised and touched by this. His brother's death had never been far from his own thoughts, but he had thought that after all this, Aragorn would have quite forgotten about it. He is a friend worth dying for, he thought fondly, but aloud he said, "I will write to him, Estel. Thank you for your concern."

"Goodbye then, Legolas. I hope we'll see each other sometime."

A smile played about the Elf's lips. "I'm sure we will," he said.

…

THE END

Important dates for this story:

Year 2246- they meet

Year 2446- Haldir propses

Year 2946- Haldir returns, Arwen ill, Arwen cured.

Year 2946-2947- Legolas argues.

Year 2947- Haldir ill.

Year 2947-2948- Haldir heals in Rivendell

Year 2948- Aragorn leaves with Elladan and Elrohir.

Year 2951- Aragorn returns (beginning of the story) and meets Legolas.

Year 2953- searching for Legolas

2955- Haldir ill, finding Legolas.

2955-56- searching for cure

Hey guys! Happy Valentines Day. I hope those of you with girlfriends and boyfriends had loads of fun. Which is more than you can say for me, sitting here and studying history.

I'm sorry I took so long, but this chapter turned out a lot longer than expected, and it took a long time for me to be satisfied with it completely. It was actually done a week ago.

Sequel pans:

I was thinking of two sequels actually. Since my exams start on March first (I just realized, that's Aragorn's birthday. Yay!) I can't promise you quick updates so I think I'll do this:

A story about how Aragorn and Legolas get to know each other really well after they meet in Rivendell for the Council of Elrond. It'll be a set of incidents (kind of) with very few cliffhangers. The bad news is that it won't have Haldir except in the Lothlorien and Helm's Deep parts. So, what do you say.

The second option is a really angsty fic (which will be set after the War of the Ring) which I'm still working on. And which will have loads of cliffies. I could do both simultaneously after my exams, because the first fic will be really long. What d'you say, guys? Will you read?

Thank you to all my lovely reviews, especially the new ones who were all very complimentary. Hope to see you again! And thanks to Lindahoyland and Haldir's Heart and Soul, too! Haldir's Heart and Soul- Are you going to be there next fic. I mean, Haldir won't be there for a lot of the fic, so will you be there?


End file.
